Sailor Moon
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Optimum Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Studiopolis |director1 = John Stocker |director2 = Roland Parliament |director3 = Suzanne Goldish |translation = Gary Plaxton Lisa Lumby-Richards Mycheline Tremblay (DiC Dub) Mark Ryan Michael Sorich Seth Walther (Viz Dub) |recorded = 1994-1995 2014 |country = Canada United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 46 40 (DiC Dub) |year = 1992-1993 |successor=Sailor Moon R }}Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishojo Senshi Sera Mun) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation. It adapts most of the 52 chapters of the original manga written by Naoko Takeuchi. The first installment in the Sailor Moon series, the show first aired in Japan on TV Asahi from March 7, 1992 to February 27, 1993. Dubbing History In 1995, after a bidding war with Toon Makers, who wanted to produce an American live-action/animated hybrid adaptation, DiC Entertainment licensed the first two seasons of Sailor Moon for an English-language release in North America. The Mississauga, Canada-based Optimum Productions was hired to dub the anime. As the anime was marketed as a children's show in North America, DiC had mandated cuts to content and length, which reduced the first 46 episodes into 40 (removing episodes 2, 5, 6, 20 and 42). The original music score was replaced with a new background score written by Bob Summers. Their adaptation was largely created to capitalize on the success of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Streamline Pictures founder and anime writer Carl Macek was originally hired as Creative Consultant but was fired early on due to creative differences with DiC's CEO Andy Heyward. Fred Ladd took his place. Sailor Moon's original English release was the subject of heavy editing which resulted in large amounts of removed content and alterations that greatly changed the original work. Much of these changes included altering every aspect of the show from character names, clothing, scenes and dialogue of the show. Some scenes of brief nudity and bathing were also censored, and any type of violence including violence against children were also removed. Homosexual characters, including Zoisite, Fisheye, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune were also censored, with the former two's gender changed from male to female, and the latter two being explained as relatives rather than lovers (leaving the subtext very awkward). The final two episodes had so much footage removed that they were merged into one episode. The deaths of the Sailor Senshi were explained away as them having been "kidnapped" by the Negaverse, something which confused fans who had never seen the original. Toei also had to approve all of the changes, often without consulting Naoko Takeuchi. DiC's edits have received much criticism from fans, going down in infamy for their often poor attempts at censorship. The first series premiered in Canada on August 28, 1995 on YTV and in first-run syndication in the U.S. on September 11. Despite moderate success in Canada, the U.S. airing struggled in early morning "dead" timeslots; the series originally aired in the U.S. in morning and afternoon timeslots which Anne Allison describes as unsuitable for the target audience. On June 1, 1998, reruns of the series began airing on Cartoon Network's weekday afternoon programming block, Toonami, allowing the series greater exposure and greater success. For many years, Toei Animation and Kodansha declined to renew any Sailor Moon licenses worldwide beginning in 2003. This left DiC's dubs out of print and the prospect of an uncut dub extremely unlikely. However, on May 16, 2014, North American manga and anime distributor Viz Media announced that it had acquired the Sailor Moon anime series, as well as the three films and specials for an English-language release in North America, allowing Viz to restore the removed content from the first 89 episodes. The Studio City, Los Angeles-based Studiopolis was hired by Viz to redub the entire series Cast Main Characters Recurring Characters Villains Episodic Characters Additional Voices Notes *Many of DiC's character renames were adapted into the Spanish dub. While it is to an extent based on DiC's dub, the Spanish dub was much more faithful to the original with little edits and no episodes being cut from the rotation. *The Lisa Ortiz who voiced Princess Diamond in the DiC dub is not to be confused with the New York-based voice actress of the same name. This Lisa Ortiz also appeared on the Canadian teen drama Hillside from 1991 - 1993, which many also assumed to be the latter voice actress. *Due to Viz not using any custom credits (just the original Japanese credits); most of the voice cast (aside from the main cast revealed by press releases and the actors) is unknown. Transmission Note that only the DiC dub has aired on Television. Video Releases * (1) Episodes 1, 2, 5, 7, 9, 14, 21, 29, 30, 31, 39, 40 * (2) Volume 7 includes first two episodes of Sailor Moon R References External Links *''Sailor Moon'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sailor Moon'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:Multi-Dubs